kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
HYDRA
"Cut off one hand, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA!" :- Red Skull recites HYDRA's oath HYDRA is a supporting major antagonist team featured in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as one of the three primary forces of the Separatist Alliance next to the Wraithlings and Battle Droid Armada. They mostly appear in campaigns relating to Midgard-616, but have members found on different worlds that have been with the cult since the halcyon days of the Lands of Legend and the much later Second World War era. HYDRA is a terrorist organization founded many thousands of years ago as a cult worshiping the Great Evil and his court of Old Ones, with their leader Lord Alveus Hive serving as High Priest and servitor to Chernabg's dark will. It became its current incarnation during World War II thanks to the machinations of Darth Sidious and the Red Skull. It is currently a military organization that will loan its services out to any high-ranking villainous empires in exchange for helping out with their own goals. Story Origins The Keyblade Wars The Thousand-Year Wait - Unchained Birth of A New Era In Between BoANE and The Journey A Fragmentary Passage The Journey The Chain of Memories A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Membership Leadership *Lord Alveus Hive - Co-Founder *Apocalypse - Mutant Overlord, Co-Founder during Age of Legend *Red Skull/Johann Schmidt - Current Leader for Life *Cynthea Schmidt - Heir to the throne of HYDRA Supreme Command *Arnim Zola - Head Scientist *Baron Heinrich Zemo - Former Cell Leader, Founder of the Masters of Earth, Associate of Loki *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker - Self-elected Leader in the event of Pierce's death *Alexander Pierce - Head of SHIELD/World Security Council sleepers *John Garrett - Intelligence/Counter-Intelligence commander, head of Project: Centipede, SHIELD sleeper agent *Madame Viper/Ophelia Sarkissian/Agnes Kitsworth/Aida - Former subordinate agent to Strucker, later pawn of Machinesmith, eventual commander of Framework faction *Gideon Malick - High-Ranking Member, World Security Council Member, Branch Leader *General Janna Hale - High-Ranking Member, United States Armed Forces Officer *Green Goblin/Norman Osborn - CEO of Oscorp Industries, High-Ranking Member, Co-Director of H.A.M.M.E.R., Secret Benefactor to the Sinister Six *William Stryker - Head of Weapon X Program *Sebastian Shaw - Branch Leader, Mutant Associate, Founder of the Hellfire Club *King Cobra/Klaus Voorhees - Former subordinate agent to Daniel Whitehall, Later Co-Leader of Malick Cell, Founder of Serpine Solutions, Co-Dragon to Ophelia Sarkissian *Mad Thinker/Julius Burchill - Deputy Director and Lead Scientist of Sarkissian Cell Agents *Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Grim Reaper/Eric Williams *N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/The Killmonger/Golden Jaguar - Former subordinate/black ops soldier under Pierce's faction, left to pursue independent agenda *Black Widow - Traitor/Double-Agent *Obadiah Stane - Former contact at Stark Industries *Aldrich Killian - Associate at A.I.M. *Crossfire/William Cross - Recruiter, Underground Crime Faction Organizer *The Wrecking Crew - Wrecker, Bulldozer, Piledriver, and Thunderball *Karl Malus - Former scientist, Co-Founder of IGH *Ruby Hale *Samuel Starr Saxon *Donald Pierce *Blacklash/Marcus Scarlotti *Nightshade/Tilda Johnson-Dillard - Current head of the Stokes-Dillard Clan, associate chemist *Ra's al Ghul - Former member of the original incarnation of HYDRA, became disillusioned, formed League of Shadows to counter HYDRA and the Great Evil/Old Ones. *Nuke/Will Simpson - Former test subject for IGH/Weapon X *Klaw/Ulysses Klaue - South African black-market arms dealer, frequent contact to several HYDRA cells *Bullseye/Benjamin Poindexter - Hired mercenary/assassin, Associate of the Hand, Hired minion of Kingpin *Absorbing Man/Carl Creel - Enhanced test subject of David Banner, Brainwashed Operative World Contacts *Doctor Stavra Calico - Head of Calico Industries, a front company on Traverse Town *Yokai/Robert Callaghan - Head of the San Fransokyo Institute of Tech Robotics Development, later repentant client for Gideon Malick's Gothite Industries *Demona/Dominique Destine - Former co-founder of Nightstone Unlimited, a front corporation in the Gargoyles world in conjunction with assets from the Illuminati *A.U.T.O.- artificial intelligence navigation program developed by BnL, a front corporation on the Wall-E world *Royal Pain - ally of Centipede Project/Cybertek Industries and Weapon X, intent on brainwashing mutants to serve HYDRA and her own prideful goals *Taurus Bulba - leader of his own criminal faction within the Maggia on St. Canard, later unwilling cyborg experiment of FOWL *Steelbeak - Lead agent of FOWL in St. Canard *Ice Colossus - summoned creation of Johann Schmidt Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:The Galactic Empire